NoEnd House
by akanemori
Summary: —Rumah tanpa ujung? A-ya menyeringai. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba memasuki rumah itu dan memenangkan hadiahnya? (berdasarkan urband legend yang ada) [Act: B-ko]


**Shuuen no shiori **© 150P, Suzumu, and team.

**Semua karakter, PV, ataupun manga bukan punya author hina ini.**

#Halo

Ini adalah fiksi perdana saya di fandom ini. Berbeda dengan fiksi perdana lainnya, saya lebih tertarik membuat semacam 'urban legend' yang cukup terkenal di fandom ini. Diusahakan tanpa pairing dalam cerita, selebihnya silahkan berdelusi ria :DDD

P.S: saya tidak terbiasa menulis nama orang dengan tanda sambung, jadi mungkin beberapa nama karakter disini menggunakan fanname.

* * *

><p><strong>NoEnd House<strong>

**Sebuah rumah tanpa ujung**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menatap layar monitor komputernya dengan antusias, iris merahnya menyusuri satu per satu kalimat di layar itu. Ah… sudah pukul dua pagi, sementara ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. A-ya nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tergila-gila dengan hal yang berbau supernatural. Sampingkan soal hobi uniknya itu, sekarang fokuslah ke cerita. Pemuda itu membuka sebuah forum yang membahas soal supernatural, sampai ia melihat <em>buble-chat<em> seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya,

"_Ada yang pernah mengunjungi rumah tanpa ujung—NoEnd house?"_

A-ya mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak berhenti menggerakan kursornya untuk mendapat keterangan lebih lanjut tentang rumah tanpa ujung. Sebuah cerita misteri baru yang ia belum tahu! A-ya semakin antusias ketika mengetik 'rumah tanpa ujung' di suatu jendela pencarian. Ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, segores seringaian terbentuk di wajah A-ya.

* * *

><p>"Rumah tanpa ujung?" D-ne memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, A-ya mengangguk dengan semangat dan menggenggam kedua tangan D-ne dengan antusias "Kau tertarik, D-ne-san?!" iris merah A-ya berpendar.<p>

"I-iya, lumayan," jawab D-ne dengan gugup, walau lebih karena terkejut. "_Maa_, cepatlah, A-ya, aku mulai bosan." B-ko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Baik-baik, NoEnd house adalah sebuah rumah yang tidak ada seorangpun bisa meraih jalan keluarnya! Mereka selalu berakhir dengan terjebak dalam rumah itu! Aturannya mudah; temukan ruangan terakhir dan dapatkan 500 dollar di ruangan kesembilan! Ayo kita pergi kesana bersama-sama!" senyum A-ya dengan antusias, B-ko dan D-ne terlihat memucat.

"T-tidak boleh, kita tidak seharusnya memasuki tempat terkutuk seperti itu," ucap D-ne dengan lirih, disertai anggukan oleh C-ta dan B-ko.

"Kalian percaya? Hei, itu tidak lebih dari cerita saja, kita disini untuk membuktikan tentang legenda itu. Atau, kalian takut?" sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajah A-ya.

"Baiklah, apa kau tahu tempatnya, A-ya?" sebuah keringat dengan ukuran sebiji jagung menuruni pelipis C-ta. Tentu saja ia ikut untuk memastikan A-ya akan aman.

"Tentu saja, apa kalian berdua terlalu takut untuk ikut?" tanya A-ya dengan nada mengejek.

"A-aku ikut!" sontak B-ko menyanggupi, nada suara A-ya sudah cukup membuatnya tersulut.

"J-jika B-ko-chan ikut, aku juga ikut." Ucap D-ne, A-ya menyeringai dalam hati, semua sesuai rencananya.

"Eh? Kenapa, D-ne-chan? Tempat itu bahaya loh," tanya B-ko, ia mengakui bahwa ia turut senang jika D-ne ikut, setidaknya ia bukan cewek sendiri kan?

"Karena aku menyukai B-ko-chan! Aku akan melindungi B-ko-chan!" senyum D-ne dengan polos, B-ko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sou? Baiklah, katakan dimana tempatnya dan kapan kita kesana," B-ko menatap A-ya intens, tidak dipungkiri jika ia sangat takut. Hei, mereka kesana untuk memastikan bahwa itu semua hanya rumor kan?

"Dari perbatasan kota, belok kanan. Mumpung besok adalah hari minggu, jadi kita akan ke sana besok pukul delapan pagi," Jawab A-ya, pandangannya berubah menjadi serius "Dan aku tidak menerima keterlambatan."

* * *

><p>B-ko melirik arloji berwarna ungu yang cukup mahal, arloji itu merupakan pemberian dari D-ne. pukul setengah tujuh pagi. B-ko mengerang, karena perkataan A-ya untuk tidak menerima keterlambatan, ia berakhir menjadi orang yang paling pertama datang di NoEnd house. Sesekali B-ko menatap pemandangan di belakangnya, bulu kuduknya meremang. Huh! Kenapa tempatnya seseram ini? Tapi—diluar semua pemandangan halaman yang bagaikan pemakaman serta rumah tua, itu hanya sebuah rumah biasa dengan ukuran sedang. Mungkin dirinya saja yang sedikit paranoid. Menghela nafas, B-ko memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya di dalam rumah tanpa ujung tersebut.<p>

Suara decitan tangga kayu dan kedua kakinya memekakan telinga, membuat suasana makin mencekam, keringat sebiji jagung menuruni pelipis B-ko. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tetaplah tenang, batin B-ko. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah B-ko setelah berhasil melewati pintu rumah tanpa ujung, ternyata tidak semenakutkan yang ia duga, mungkin lain kali ia harus tidak menganggap cerita A-ya dengan berlebihan. "Huh! Ternyata itu semua hanya rumor biasa," dengus B-ko, rumah itu sama seperti bentuk rumah lainnya. B-ko menatap sekelilingnya. Tampak seperti lobi hotel biasa yang sedikit usang. Sebuah papan menarik perhatian B-ko untuk melihatnya lebih dekat, B-ko membaca papan itu.

'Ruangan 1 melalui jalan ini, ikuti saja anak panah berwarna merah! 8 ruangan lagi sampai ruangan akhir, temukan jalan keluarnya, dan menangkan $500!'

B-ko menggeleng, ia harus menemukan temannya dahulu, B-ko berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar knopnya.

'Cklek' Eh? 'Cklek, cklek,' Eh!? 'Cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek, cklek,'

Wajah B-ko memucat, kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? B-ko menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna marun itu dengan panik "Tolong! Seseorang tolong buka pintunya!" pinta B-ko dengan air wajah yang semakin memucat. Tubuh B-ko merosot, ia membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi D-ne dan kawan-kawan. "Tch, bahkan sinyal pun tidak ada disini." Suara B-ko bergetar, siapa yang peduli dengan uang 500 dollar? Yang ia inginkan hanya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mencoba untuk melewati rumah ini?" gumam B-ko, jika ia melewati rumah ini, berarti ia akan menemukan jalan keluar dan mendapatkan sejumlah uang 500 dollar. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah gadis cantik itu. Fufu, ini sih namanya sekali mendayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

* * *

><p>"B-ko-chan lama sekali…" D-ne menggenggam ponselnya, ia cemas karena tidak menemukan B-ko. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Bagaimana mereka tidak cemas? "Mungkin ia sudah di dalam." Ucap C-ta, entah kenapa kali ini ia yakin gadis berpita merah itu sudah berada di dalam. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk," A-ya membuka pintu rumah tanpa ujung, "Tapi—" "Kalaupun dia terlambat, pasti dia akan menyusul atau kembali pulang." A-ya memotong ucapan D-ne. dengan perlahan mereka memasuki rumah itu.<p>

"Huh? Tempat ini… apa kita tidak salah tempat, A-ya?" C-ta menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan yang lebih mirip lobi tersebut. "Seseorang telah menjatuhkan papan disini," D-ne memungut sebuah papan yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

'Ruangan 1 melalui jalan ini, ikuti saja anak panah berwarna merah! 8 ruangan lagi sampai ruangan akhir, temukan jalan keluarnya, dan menangkan $500!'

D-ne memiringkan kepalanya, apa dia sudah menemukan salah satu petunjuk? "Lihatlah, di papan ini ada tulisan acak-acakan berwarna merah… apa mungkin darah?" A-ya mengobservasi papan tersebut, situasi membuatnya semakin berdebar. Darahnya mendesir, inikah rasanya jika kita melakukan sebuah tantangan hidup-mati secara langsung?

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain memasuki ruangan 1…" C-ta menggaruk tenguknya, posisinya di paling belakang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Ya ya, tinggal mengikuti garis merah ini saja, kan?" A-ya memandu mereka, C-ta menatap punggung A-ya. Entah kenapa C-ta merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>[To be continued…]<strong>

**Apa kalian bisa keluar dari rumah ini?**

* * *

><p><strong>#bye<strong>

**Plis. Fiksi pertama di fandom yang berchapter, sangat menantang. Saya sangat terkejut dapat membuat fiksi ini dalam dua malam. Author laknat yang sok-sokan membuat cerita shuuen no shiori padahal baru membaca seperempat manganya /heh!**

**Btw, soal hobi nyentrik si Kodoku itu saya banget. Kesan pertama saya melihat dia adalah 'waw-dia-aku-banget-pasti-dia-suami-ku' tapi semua berubah saat saya melihat C-ta. Seorang author yang menyukai pairing CA dan AD.**

**Ok, cukup basa-basinya, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membaca fiksi ini, saya akan berusaha meng-update cerita ini. Jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran dalam fiksi ini.**

**P.S: saya bukan merupakan anak yang memegang kedaulatan KBBI. cerita ini adalah urband legend yang saya temukan kalau tidak salah di creepypasta wikia  
><strong>


End file.
